


Enjoying the Pack

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, It's finally happened, Mob fucking, Object Insertion, Other, PWP, Prompt Fic, Xisuma takes some time to himself, and takes a damn nap after, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Xisuma takes some time to himself in the End. To relax, unwind, and enjoy one of his favorite mobs.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Enjoying the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tunfisken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach out and touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917424) by [Tunfisken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken). 



> For Tunfiskin - I have no idea what your headcanon is for endermen, but I had a lot of fun with this one. Thanks for expanding my horizons. And kinks. XD  
> Hope you don't mind me borrowing your universe for this.

Long arms lifted him off of the ground, semi-sheathed claws patting against the wide belt across his stomach. The enderman behind him purred at his aborted struggle, two more teleporting closer with soft vwoops, arms outstretched to pet and touch.

Jeez, he always forgot how tactile endermen were. Soft pads brushed down his helmet, over his elytra wings and tugged at the light armour he hadn’t taken off yet when he’d stored his diamond gear. (There was always the risk of falling, of being dropped into the void and not being able to rocket out in time.) He was tugged closer, arms nearly twice the length of him wrapping around in a tight hug, kneading at his sides and back as one of them bent forward to sniff and snuffle at his neck.

He squirmed gently, not wanting to be dropped, but really, really hoping they would put his feet back on the ground. It was difficult enough to keep his eyes down, he’d prefer not to have a hostile enderman interrupt his evening.

He made an encouraging sound back at the nearest one, and then there was endstone beneath his boots again, and he pulled himself up tall, though he was still shorter than the mobs that surrounded him. He let them continue to pet him, claw pads soft as they touched and prodded and he unlatched the helmet, practically drinking in the fresh, ionized air of the End as he stored it.

A short face pressed against the back of his neck, rubbing into the short hair there. He tugged a black strip of thin wool from his inventory and wrapped it around his eyes loosely, blinking a couple of times at the ground to be certain it would stay before looking around him.

His bolt hole was only a dozen or so blocks away, dug into the endstone in case of an emergency, stocked and padded with wool blocks so he could relax later. After.

A rough tongue lapped at his hair and he stifled a giggle that turned into a light moan when wandering paws started exploring his hips. Okay, time to get some more clothes off.

He knew endermen didn't understand the concept, but as soon as belts and buckles were loosened they seemed more than happy to help strip him of the extra layers, their callused pads and softly fuzzed limbs brushing over his body, often pulling and pushing his own out of their way. Their quiet purrs and calls were so familiar to him he found himself relaxing much faster than he thought he would, naked and surrounded by long limbs and inquisitive glowing eyes.

He curled his fingers as a bolder enderman bellied up to his side, its hardening sheath rubbing into his hip as another reached over them and clawed at his hair. He arched into the pull, relishing the shiver it sent down his spine. A quiver of sound from behind him and then the pack was on him in earnest.

Too many paws to count were tracing over his skin, pulling and scraping and tugging at his appendages, searching out his orifices. He shivered again at the light scrape of a claw over his earlobe and felt more than heard the answering vibrations from the bodies around him.

A warm tip pressed against his already slicked entrance and he let himself hum appreciatively, pushing back against the bodies crowding him now. Dear void he was ready for this, the fast and quick press inside of him, knowing the enderman coupled and came like cats, quick presses in with their little cocks before that delicious scrape as they pulled out, the not-quite-fleshy barbs that would tug him open more. Claws came out as they rutted in, moving his limbs and body where they wanted as they passed him around, pulling out each time with more friction than they entered him with. 

He was knocked to his knees, head pressed towards the endstone by a larger paw, gangly limbs pushing him, rolling over him as they took their turns, those not occupied content to explore him between times. He wiggled as much as he could when they let him, exciting the pack each time, the continuing rush of vwerps and vibrato coos as they flocked back to his invitation. He managed to reclaim one of his hands, shoving it beneath him, muffling a cry into a fuzzy limb as he gripped his own cock and spurted against the endstone, still painfully hard as his shaking attracted more touches, more rutting against and into his eager body.

This was how he liked it, quick and fast and everything at once with no waiting. The endermen took him over and over until he was limp with sated exhaustion, the youngest ones staying the longest to pet and run their soft clawed paws along his sweat-slick skin.

When he pulled himself up finally there was only a single enderman left, watching him with a quiet questioning merp as he stood stiffly. He brushed his knuckles against the outstretched arm and turned, making his way over to his retreat spot, making sure to keep his body language rigid until the doors were closed behind him.  _ Then _ he could relax, sink down to his knees beside the chest along the wall and guzzle a bottle of water. He checked himself over, finding nothing but a couple of already healing scratches, nothing serious enough to need a potion. 

On to part two. He pulled out a handful of ender pearls, and a bottle of chorus-scented oil that Joe had given him as a joke. As fun as the quick ruts had been, it left him feeling rather… empty. Which was the fun of this challenge in the first place. He slicked up an ender pearl, coating it thoroughly before reaching behind him, pressing it against his well-used entrance. The pearl was cool and soothing as he pressed it in, trying to keep relaxed until he could clench around it, pulling it further in. A second pearl encouraged it farther, renewing his erection as it bumped against that magic spot inside. He had to work for the third one, distracted by the growing feel of fullness, rocking back on his palm until it was finally,  _ finally _ inside of him. It wasn't the most stuffed he'd been, but this he could manage on his own. 

He eased himself down into the pile of blankets and wool, the pearls shifting as he moved, pressing and moving as he bucked into his fist.  _ Void, _ but it was hard to wait, find a comfortable position first as he moaned at the pearl resting  _ right there _ , panting from the warmth and pressure that spread along his back, across his gut as he planted his heels and twisted his hips.

The yellow endstone greyed out in his vision as he came again, crying out as the last ender pearl popped back out, his body squeezing and then clenching on nothing, squirming at the feel of the others traveling along the same path as he shook with the nearly dry orgasm. His back arched without thinking about it, thighs shaking as he lifted and twisted, another pearl dropped to the floor with a gasp, still gripping his fading erection as the last one moved lower, closer, caught in his sore muscles. One more, one more, his nails caught across his belly as he squeezed and arched, his body trying valiantly to come one more time as it expelled the last pearl.

He shivered lightly, finally fucked out and feeling every muscle in his body humming with pleasant exhaustion. The pearls were left to despawn, as he rolled over and curled into the heavy weighted blanket he'd brought. Heavy enough to weigh him down, his limbs comfortably numb as he set an alarm and sank almost immediately into sleep.

_ Xisuma has made the achievement [Enderman Farm] _

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Xisuma - enderman - pearls
> 
> \--do endermen have toe beans? are they still called toe-beans?


End file.
